


无他

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	无他

无他

“害死你自己是迟早的事，我已经表达得够清楚了，你以为守护人类共同的家园就是在为你自己而战吗？”弗雷站在光的身后，没有被头盔笼罩的、那张一模一样的脸冷淡依旧，面无表情，“他们把为全人类战斗的重任委托于你，因为他们知道你永远不会开口拒绝，你的仁慈成为被滥用的工具。”

光方才从抽搐般的头痛缓过神来，拥有超越之力的他全然回顾了水晶公和于里昂热的密谈，也了解到了即将发生在未来的灾难，如果他不能为第一世界带回黑暗的话——光在记忆回溯里也看到了自己和伙伴的结局。

“能够拯救世界的英雄不止你一个，你也不是无人可替的暗之战士。”弗雷侧目看向询问光是否没事的占星术士，又收回视线打量捂着脑袋的光。只有弗雷——起码他是这么想的——深感每一次光看见过去时陷入的剧烈头痛，像要爆炸，他在光的潜意识里撕心裂肺地高喊拒绝：放手吧，离开吧，让我再次听见你的声音吧……“如果你一早就能预见即使突破重重阻碍夺回世界还是难逃一死的下场，你还会强撑着意志咬牙答应所有的请求吗？”

疼痛消散一半，光转过头去向弗雷抛去能不能先安静一会儿的眼刀，却被他脸上斑驳的伤痕柔敛了目光，染上了些惊讶。光沉默半晌，占星术士暗下的眼神越来越关切，但他最终等到光只是平淡地说，他想先回旅馆休息一下。于里昂热欣然点头同意。

“很痛吧。”弗雷跟在光身后慢步走回悬挂公馆，路上有不少同伴向他打招呼，光扯扯嘴角回以微笑。光不自知地摸了摸脸上的伤痕，有些早已愈合结疤了，有些稍微一碰就让他疼得倒吸凉气，他才幡然悟了脸上已经落得大大小小的伤口，他甚至记不清这些伤是何时留下的。“除了一开始看见你受伤的模样，后来是不是再也没有人向你询问伤势有无好转。”

光走到起居室前，推开门的手顿了一下，接着推门而入，迎接他的是对面大敞的窗户和窗外无际的黑暗。光走到窗边，双手搭上窗槛，眼底收入水晶都的一片灯火通明。

在原初世界几乎被万人歌颂的光之战士、口口相传赞誉不绝的英雄，委托跑腿、讨伐蛮神、对付帝国甚至阻止灵灾此等大事通通不在话下，他便在这个陌生又熟悉的第一世界里延续他的英雄职责。“这本来就不是你的责任，谈何职责和义务……英雄可不是一份工作，你要知道。”他强大到足以压抑心中的所有负面情绪，似乎随时都准备好面对任何状况，即使弗雷再怎么劝诫，他的声音终归愈来愈渺小，被淹没、被无视、被埋藏。世人都说，英雄不畏世间。

“但他们都不知道你走上这条路之后付出了多大的代价。”  
“我就是你的代价。”

光没有回答他，甚至没有去看他。

“我以为我们已经说好了，你会接纳我、敢于随时面对我。”弗雷的语气听不出一丝波澜，“我不像阿尔博特或你的任何好伙伴一味地鼓励你。你从最初突破难关、完成一个又一个委托而感到喜悦，到后来解决另一个难题后越来越沉重复杂的心情……我见证并参与，这是都是你和我共同经历过的，而你再度开始一次又一次地埋藏我。”

“对他们说出实话，告诉他们你其实很累了，想暂时歇脚……这种勇气也没有了吗？”

光搭在窗槛上的手握成了拳，他兀地转过身来凶神恶煞地回望弗雷——他看见一个同样凶神恶煞的自己。

像永远互相吸引的正负两极，像始终跟着阳光摆头的葵花，是深渊和天堂，是堕落和希望；弗雷浑身散发着暗与负的混沌，每一处都叫嚣着迫切想与光融合成完整的一体。“我讨厌的是，他们似乎把你当作吸收罪恶之光的容器。你不需要多余的光；你就是光。”

光展开紧皱的眉宇；有如一缕清风抚平了弗雷皱作一团的眉头，他周身的混沌之气消散了去。

“我会。”光说，“如果我能预见我会因为拯救世界而死，我也会继续下去。我会。”

弗雷面露早就知晓这种答案的神情，嘴角扬起了一抹微不可查的弧度。他叹了一口气，“我就知道……你这个人啊。”

“我有过踌躇不决的时刻，也有过打退堂鼓、就此放弃的时候。”光说，“但我的使命还没有完成，这是我从最开始踏上艾欧泽亚成为冒险者就注定了的，你说得对，这不是我的义务，只是碰巧发生在我的身上，但我怎么可能行路过半就放手不管？你忘了吗，是你和我共同决定要成为冒险者扛下这个担子，我——”光停顿，揣摩着措辞，“从那之后，我再也没有抛弃过你，没有遗忘、埋藏过你。因为你始终陪在我的身边，促我前行。”

弗雷一愣，闭上眼，唇边笑意渐深。

“是啊，是这样的……不然你也不会成为他们心中独一无二的英雄。”

弗雷感觉身上传来触感，像是被拥进怀抱，他听见光伏在他耳边低语：“你也是我的英雄啊。”

弗雷伸出臂膀环住光的腰际将他抱得更紧，他轻轻开口，“我希望……你应该会觉得烦了，毕竟我已经在你耳边念叨了无数遍。”

“我希望你活着……为你自己而活下去。”


End file.
